Theodemocracy of Patekka
OVERVIEW Nation: Patekka Govt. Style: Theodemocracy (Roman Catholic) Homeworld: Brok-Hia (Destroyed) Current Leader: Michael Cydon III Capital: Orchis, Planet Chamina NOTABLE LEADERS: Michael Cydon I: After his early life as head commander of military for Traporcia during the infamous Imperial War, he became the governor of the Patekka province of the USTSR. After a measure banning the open practice of religion was passed, the Patekka province seceded and overthrew the USTSR locally, founding the Province of Patekka. Under Michael Cydon I's leadership, Patekka flourised to become a global superpower within the next 30 years, even with near-constant skirmishes between the rival USTSR. Cydon I was killed in a tragic loss during the Abasol Campaign in the Early Years of the territorial war. he is accredited as Patekka's greatest war hero, and founding father. Christian Ad Altare: Michael Cydon I's successor. A major military commander, he took office under martial law when Cydon I was assassinated. Although he had almost no achievements domestically, he beat back the advance of the USTSR, into an eventual stalemate. During this pause, he formed a global alliance which eventually resulted in the global domination of Patekka, before finally defeating the USTSR. Unfortunately, once Patekkan forces adavnced into the USTSR's capital, their leader detonated 25 warheads in the city, bringing forth a nuclear winter, and forcing Ad Altare to serve the rest of his term in the darkness of underground bunkers. Russlan Gioia: Born and raised in fallout shelters, Gioia spent most of his term cleansing fallout from the planetary surface and closing the nuclear winter. Environmental restoration began, and a partially finished MC80a cruiser was discovered, beginning the age of space empire. Liam Mullec: Colonized present-day capital Chamina. Also established first contact with another space-faring empire, Paradiso. Michael Cydon III: Current leader. COLONIES: Brok-Hia: Former homeplanet, destroyed by Horizon in the Patekka-Horizon war. An asteroid field which is a common destination for archaeologists determined not to let Patekka's past be lost in space. Newmille: Former wilderness preserve, destroyed by Horizon in the Patekka-Horizon war. Some forms of life still exist on parts of the asteroids, which are being utilized for top-secret military projects. Xoul: Patekka's primary industrial planet. A cold, dead outer solar system world when colonized, the planet was rich in ore, and eventually grew several industrial complexes as there was no real life to be threatened by industrialization. Most of Patekka's spacefleet is produced here. Chamina: Patekka's current capital. Not unlike earth in climate, the planet is a green and lush world filled with unexplored wilderness. After Brok-Hia's destruction, Chamina was the only remaining planet with major cities, such as Orchis, Conflit and Hearst. Meribah: A forest world with earth-like climate. It is largely a resort world, used for embassies, religious retreats, and hotels. The geography is very land-based, but mostly unexplored. Meribah has the smallest population of any Patekkan planet. Whoi: A scientific colony, 98% Ocean. The other 2% of land is dominated by small fishing towns, many of which are built around oceanic research facilities. Yago: a planet mostly dominated by local tribes, many of which have declared themselves loyal to the Patekkan colonial presence. Many establishments are permanent, but the frontier world lacks in infrastructure due to immigration laws limiting the number of people who can immigrate to Yago's surface from the rest of the empire. The Patekkan Military remains a heavy presence; about 8,000 marines are stationed in each of the 15 tribes controlled by Patekka. There is only one Patekkan city: Audobon. Tundric: An ice-planet, shared as a condominium with the USSR. The ice-planet was demaded by Patekka after the SCI Ejection Crisis and Horizon's subsequent act of Genocide on Patekka's home planet. The planet is noted as a major source of natural gas and other raw materials, and as such has been classified as an industrial planet. Brok-Hia II: A copy of Brok-Hia I under construction in the Brok-Hia asteroid field. Woodlok: A new, Earth-Like colony not unlike Yagoo, but populated by a combination of Patekkan settlers and foreign refugees. There is currently a minor zombie infestation in certain areas of the planet, but this is very securely under control. MILITARY TECHNOLOGY Patekka's military is advanced for a civilization of its' size, and although it does not match larger nations' armadas in number, it can usually present a significant obstacle in any campaign.